


私房

by attack0114



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 洋灵 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack0114/pseuds/attack0114
Summary: 随便搞一搞试试凹3





	私房

“要不算了吧？太没状态了小弟”李洋拿着相机低头翻看刚才拍的照片，头也不抬道。

“好不容易有时间拍私房嘛，我就要拍！”灵超滚在床上。李洋是他的摄影师，平时街拍硬照都是他拍的，技术可谓上上乘，好说歹说利用没行程时候求着李洋给他拍一套私房，为了合适房间挑了多久酒店，总不能前功尽弃吧。

李洋无奈的看着在床上滚的灵超“你自己看看，这都是什么？能看吗？”灵超嘴里哼哼唧唧的抱着被子“那我不是想拍的性感一点吗？洋哥，求你了…”李洋坐到床边又翻一遍照片，无语“……”到底哪性感了？这是骚吧？只能看到色情。谁会想一个刚成年的男孩要这样拍照片，李洋有点头疼。  
照片里的灵超要么半眯着眼睛咬着嘴唇，要么伸出一小截粉粉的舌头，眼神迷离看着镜头，简直像劣质小广告里的卖弄风骚。

“这照片那不好了？啊？洋哥---”灵超攀着李洋的后背并把头放在他的肩膀上，看着照片，故意软着拖着自己的声音，热气尽数呼在李洋脖子上。

灵超早就喜欢这个场下能和他玩宠他疼他场上认真负责的摄影师了，但是李洋却一直把他当弟弟，对他的心思一点也不了解，自己提出拍私房还一直下猛劲的勾引对李洋丝毫不起作用，看来不能暗示了。

“这，你拍这个也不太合适，照片我删了，好吗，小弟？”李洋怎么不清楚灵超的小心思，但他真的不想对比自己小七岁的小孩下手。

“洋哥，好哥哥，别人拍的私房都特别艺术，你给我拍的怎么这么色情啊？你是不是不行？”灵超转过头，李洋的脸就在咫尺之间，细长上挑的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，忍不住又往前凑了凑，轻声叫了句“哥哥？”

“……”李洋心想这是我技术不好吗？这小崽子在我旁边发什么骚？真当我是正人君子？这边灵超又不停的撒娇，想继续拍，软软的声音打在耳边，李洋不自觉的吞了吞唾液。

“洋哥，你最好了洋哥”灵超重新把头埋在李洋的肩上，鼻子刚好碰到李洋的耳后，灵超两只手也开始抱住他的腰，继续哼唧想让李洋继续拍。此时李洋的大脑有点难以运转，耳边全是灵超的撒娇声，他张口，声音有点喑哑，他听到自己的声音。

“那小弟想拍艺术的吗？” 

灵超被按到床上的时候还有点懵，自己这是成功了？然后就是满心的期待，但还是要故作矜持“干嘛啊洋哥你这样…”灵超小心的往上瞟，只看见平时温柔的李洋，好像和平时不太一样，那一晃而过的邪笑仿佛是错觉。

“给你拍私房啊”李洋低声笑道。

当灵超稀里糊涂被扒的还剩个敞开的衬衫时候，他终于意识到玩大了，洋哥怎么和平时不一样？当李洋从灵超的脖子舔啜到胸口停住轻啜的时候，灵超整个人发着抖，半曲着腿想掩盖自己已经半勃起的性器。

“小弟，你刚刚勾引我的时候可不是这样的啊”说着用手开始揉弄小孩儿挺翘的屁股，手指有意无意的划过从未开发过得穴口。

“啊…哈啊…洋哥…想要你…嗯…”灵超的手够不到李洋的腿，曲起一条腿刚好碰到李洋的下体，隔着裤子，灵超能感到布料下的硬挺。

“你真的是…”李洋决定不再忍，拉开床头抽屉，酒店果然有备好的东西还有一些情趣用品，李洋想都没想，拿出润滑剂和一个跳蛋。

李洋往手上倒了些润滑剂，手指转着圈在灵超穴口摩，果然没多久入口揉软了，含进去李洋的指尖。此时的灵超早已没有勾引时的放荡，被李洋架着合不上腿，一张精致的小脸憋的通红，眼圈红红的看着李洋，嘴里不停的小声哼叫。

在能放入两根手指的时候，不顾灵超惊讶的眼神，李洋把手抽出来了。“嗯…洋哥…别…”灵超感觉到手指抽走后，一个差不多粗细硬硬圆圆的东西抵上了自己的后穴。

看着灵超这样的反应，李洋又忍不住把手中的跳蛋往里推了推，用另一只手拿起放在旁边的相机。灵超惊恐的瞪大眼，伸出手抓住李洋拿着相机的胳膊，“啊啊啊--哈啊…嗯…”还没张开嘴说出什么字，李洋的另一只手猛的把遥控器推到最上，灵超整个人都软了，抑制不住的喘息。  
“咔嚓咔嚓”是快门的声音。

照片定格在那一刻的情动。李洋很满意。

灵超却被跳蛋折磨的快要叫不出来，自己几次想伸手把跳蛋拽出来，几次都是刚伸手就被李洋按住，他还嫌不够似得，又凑近对着眼睛来了几张特写。

“呜…洋哥…别拍了…啊…拿，拿出来”灵超眼泪控制不住的流，李洋看着他，把相机放回床头，低头亲了亲灵超眼睛。“别急，小弟，让你看看洋哥行不行。”

李洋推了推遥控器，跳蛋跳的没那么强了，伸手拉住外面一截粉色的线，将跳蛋慢慢拽出来，灵超的腰部收紧，不停的小浮动摇晃，当跳蛋彻底拽出来后，李洋看着他的眼睛，拍拍他的腰，“跪着。”灵超满眼的不可置信看着李洋认真的眼神，转过身，跪在床上。

灵超身上的衬衫要掉不掉，就在胳膊上挂着，反倒比全裸更添色情。李洋伸手扶开衬衫下摆，圆润的屁股展现在他的眼前，因为跳蛋，灵超的穴口殷红没有完全闭合上，在李洋的注视下轻轻开合。

“嗯…”灵超感觉到以后硬热的东西碰到了他的穴口，没等他反应过来，李洋就一个挺身进去了大半。“啊啊啊…疼…洋哥…慢点，疼”灵超手紧紧抓着床单，手指因为用力泛出青白色。低着头，修长的脖颈更加有线条，李洋放开一只握着灵超腰的手，抓过相机，“咔嚓”。  
灵超一下就僵硬了，给了李洋很好的机会，他又一个深挺，把整个肉棒都送了进去。

“哈啊…唔…快点…”灵超已经顾不得拍照，前面的还硬着的性器渴望着释放，自己的手又撑着床，“都说不要急了，小弟”李洋笑了笑。

“嗯…你到底行不行啊…？嗯啊…”灵超刚说完，握着他腰的手收紧，李洋狠狠地一撞，“在床上问男人行不行？小弟，你胆子够大。”灵超开始后悔说出的那句话，他被顶的说不出话来，张嘴只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的叫床声。

“啊…快射了，快点…啊…洋哥…”灵超腿软的已经跪不住，要不是李洋的手拖着他顶，他早就软下去了。“好，满足你。”李洋弯下腰趴在他耳边道，开始一轮更猛烈的进攻。

“啊！啊啊…嗯啊…”一声急促的尖叫，灵超射在了床上，刚高潮过后身体又软又敏感，控制不住的软在床上，李洋也顺势躺在床上，把精疲力尽的灵超抱在怀里轻轻顶弄，又拿来相机，拍下灵超这一刻的失神。

李洋扶着软乎乎的灵超，开始继续抽插，听着灵超哼哼的叫声，李洋越发卖力的顶弄，试图让灵超打起精神，“啊啊，洋哥…慢点…”刚射过的小东西慢慢的居然又起来了，李洋一把拽起灵超，就着插入的姿势小孩把尿式的下床走到落地窗。

当灵超被翻过身抵在冰凉的玻璃上时，他终于能看到李洋的脸，伸手抱住李洋的头，背在玻璃上摩擦，任由他把自己搞得一塌糊涂。

“嗯…宝宝，我要射进去了”李洋一阵急促的抽插后，喘着粗气在灵超耳边说道。“嗯啊…射进来，好哥哥…嗯…”灵超仿佛脑子短了路，竟然有些渴望李洋内射。

“啊啊啊，好满…嗯，哥哥…洋哥…哈啊”一瞬间，灵超被射的脚趾蜷缩了起来，抱着李洋得脖子大声叫了出来。

“呼…”李洋抵着他在玻璃上没多久，就不顾灵超还浑身发软，把自己的性器拔了出来。没有肉棒在穴口堵着，半透明的精液缓缓的顺着里面的腿往下流，沾着白浊的穴口外翻合不上。李洋不顾灵超的疑问，轻轻把他顺着玻璃放在地毯上，快速拿来相机，“咔嚓”灵超一时脸上的迷茫和欢愉定格在照片上。

李洋抱着灵超去浴室清洗后穴射进去的精液，洗着洗着又拍了几张，灵超怒视着他，李洋也不气，擦干把灵超抱到床上坐在自己怀里，不顾灵超的羞怯，一张一张翻他得成果“看到没？这才是私房。”李洋在贴在他耳边说道。

“艺术和色情，就差你的感情。”


End file.
